Field
The present disclosure relates generally to assemblies for interconnecting or otherwise terminating optical fibers and fiber optic cables in a manner suitable for mating with corresponding optical receptacles.
Technical Background
Optical fibers are used in an increasing number and variety of applications, such as a wide variety of telecommunications and data transmission applications. As a result, fiber optic networks include an ever increasing number of terminated optical fibers and fiber optic cables that can be conveniently and reliable mated with corresponding optical receptacles in the network. These terminated optical fibers and fiber optic cables are available in a variety of connectorized formats including, for example, hardened OptiTap® and OptiTip® connectors, field-installable UniCam® connectors, preconnectorized single or multi-fiber cable assemblies with SC, FC, or LC connectors, etc., all of which are available from Corning Incorporated, with similar products available from other manufacturers, as is well documented in the patent literature.
The optical receptacles with which the aforementioned terminated fibers and cables are coupled are commonly provided at optical network units (ONUs), network interface devices (NIDs), and other types of network devices or enclosures, and often require hardware that is sufficiently robust to be employed in a variety of environments under a variety of installation conditions. These conditions may be attributable to the environment in which the connectors are employed, or the habits of the technicians handling the hardware. Consequently, there is a continuing drive to enhance the robustness of these connectorized assemblies, while preserving quick, reliable, and trouble-free optical connection to the network.